


In Which Roshaun (maybe) Gets His Hair Done

by mutuisanimis



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Filif is there too but didn't get written in, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutuisanimis/pseuds/mutuisanimis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Truth or Dare with the Wizard's Holiday bunch"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Roshaun (maybe) Gets His Hair Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wizardslexicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardslexicon/gifts).



> The challenge was to outline a fic or write a small part of a fic using a given trope (in this case, Truth or Dare). I'm sorry it's not longer, but I wanted to share it here anyway because it made me laugh.

“I’m sorry,” Roshaun replied smoothly and more than a bit dangerously. “You want me do what?”

Dairine grinned impishly. “I dare you to let Carmela braid your hair.”

“Are you thinking Legolas?” Carmela asked.

“Legless??” said Sker’ret. “How does doing his hair make him legless?”

Carmela and Dairine snickered for a second. “No, no, Sker’,” said Dairine. “Leg-o-las. It’s a pop-culture thing. The name of a character in a movie.” She looked at Carmela and added, “We’ll have to pull the DVDs out tonight. I know we’ve got them around here somewhere.”

Turning her attention back to Roshaun, Dairine noticed his jaw was set, and he still didn’t look pleased. “Oh, come on!” She said. “It will be fine. Carmela’s great at this stuff. And she’ll put it back just how it was after she’s done, if you don’t like it.”

Roshaun stared silently at her again, as if daring her to say another word, and leveled a similar look at Carmela, as if daring her to move an inch toward him.

Carmela smiled back innocently. “Will you do it in exchange for a lollipop?”


End file.
